


Friendship Through Time

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana and Angela were both on the outside, so it was only natural to form a friendship.  Which they did with tutoring, coffee, and more than a couple puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Through Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palmtreelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmtreelights/gifts).



> Hey Palmtreelights! I hope this is what you wanted. :)

Dana sat down, looking out at the water as they worked to create the base where she’d eventually be living. She’d finished her classwork for the day, leaving her with little to do. She was easily the youngest person there and felt in the way even if her father was in charge. Most of the workers just ignored her, though a couple did give her a look or two. She pulled her chemistry book toward, thinking that it wouldn’t hurt to look through it again when she saw an older woman coming toward her. She waited, seeing if she needed to move, but the woman wasn’t looking at her like she was obstructing anything. She sat down next to Dana and the teen paused for a minute before looking at her. “Do you need me to move?”

The woman blinked, trying not to be caught off-guard by Dana’s question. “No,” she answered. “I just thought you could use the company. I’m Angela Fairweather.”

Dana recognized the name of her dad’s lead scientist and winced, having the feeling that Angela was having similar problems since her father had chosen the younger woman working on her doctorate over some people who were already had theirs. Captain Mitchell had admitted to her in private that it was because Angela was able to think outside the box and he needed that while some of the other scientists were too busy trying to figure out what the demons ‘actually were’ instead of trying to help contain them. “I’m Dana,” she said, shaking the older woman’s hand. Angela took the gesture as an agreement to sit down.

“Chemistry?” Angela asked, looking at the book and Dana nodded.

“I’m trying to get into some of the college classes so that I can become a medic,” she answered. “I want to help Dad.”

Angela nodded at that and looked over Dana’s work. “You have most of it, but your answer is a little off here.”

Dana looked at her. “Can you show me the solution?” She asked, emphasizing on the last word. Angela tried to keep a straight face.

“I can,” she answered. “I’ll make sure there’s an element of fun too.”

She managed to keep that straight face for another two seconds when Dana burst out laughing. Angela joined in before sitting down to tutor.

***

“Miss Fairweather!” No matter how many times Angela had insisted that Dana call her Angela, she consistently switched back to Miss Fairweather. Angela was nearly certain that was because everyone else did. It was going better for her over the past year with Captain Mitchell making certain to reprimand anyone who tried to undermine her. Angela rarely said anything, but Dana easily brought it up to her father. Dana placed an essay and test down in front of Angela before she could even respond.

“Hi, Dana,” she said dryly as she picked up the papers to look at them. Her sarcasm immediately dropped and she beamed back at Dana when she saw why the young woman was excited. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Dana said. She was bustling with pride. “Dad’s thrilled. He already said that I’ve done enough that I can help out here when we’re up and running.”

“So what now?” Angela asked, sitting back and setting her designs to the side. She saw Dana glance at them, but the two were focused on different sciences and Dana had no idea what was actually written. She lifted her head up at the question.

“Take more classes,” she answered. “Eventually get a medical degree.”

“That will take a while,” Angela warned. Dana smiled.

“That’s what we thought about my finishing my classes to get my paramedic’s license and I’m finishing after six months,” she said cheerfully. Angela paused at that. She’s heard similar stories of people have longer or shorter pregnancies, by months, who had had perfectly healthy kids. Or that part of the base seemed to be completed quicker than others. Some people said that the work days just never seemed to end while others insisted that they turned around after getting there only to have to go home. She made a note to check on if time was affected in Mariner Bay.

“Don’t count on it,” Angela decided. Dana nodded. “Want to go get some coffee to celebrate?”

Dana beamed at that. Captain Mitchell wasn’t thrilled with her drinking it, but had accepted it as part of the two women’s friendship a long time ago. It was the only time when she was allowed to have it. “Thanks, Miss Fairweather.”

“You’re welcome, Dana.”

***

They weren’t expecting it to happen so soon. Well, Captain Mitchell was always waiting for it, but everyone else wasn’t. Dana’s studies got pushed to the wayside a bit as everything just hit and they needed to be Rangers. Then Ryan came back and Joel was flirting with Angela and they just lost track of time.

So, when there was a lull in everything, Angela was surprised to see a cup of coffee sitting in front of her. She glanced up to see Dana looking at her. “I thought you could use a cup,” the younger woman said quietly.

Dana had one in her hands, though she’d barely touched it. Angela reached over and took the cup on her desk, but similarly didn’t drink much out of it. They stayed like that for a bit, enjoying the silence they were allowed to have. Both of them had been through a lot in the past year. They’d gone from needing each other and being alone to having several more people involved, two of them loud and one of them with severe issues that didn’t allow for much down time. As much as Dana loved her brother, she needed a break.

“I didn’t think when I decided to be a medic, that I’d be working on my brother,” Dana said quietly. “That I’d be the only one he’d let near him when he needs to be patched up and he still pulls away and panics.”

Angela stayed quiet. For all the professionalism that Dana showed, it was easy to forget that she was still a young woman whose entire life had been tossed on its head. “Dana, it’s okay to pull away a bit.”

“I can’t,” Dana said. “Not when I’m a Power Ranger. We need everybody.”

Angela was quiet for a minute. After a moment of contemplation, she came to a decision. “Well, I suppose you know how powerful you are.”

“I think it colors my viewpoint,” Dana said back, starting to grin.

“I think it helps your train of thought,” Angela replied, trying to hide her smile behind the cup.

“I think I’m morphing into a better person,” Dana answered.

“I think you lightspeed to the right conclusion,” Angela said and Dana laughed hard.

“We need to rescue you from these puns,” she said. That was the last straw. The coffee was forgotten as they were having to hold themselves up from laughing so hard. For a moment, everything was calm again.

***

“Are you ready?” Dana asked. “Because I can slip you out the back.”

“You’re my maid of honor, Dana. You’re supposed to be helping me get to the altar,” she said. “It just doesn’t seem that long.”

“It’s been a year,” Dana said. “But time doesn’t work in Mariner Bay.”

“I feel like I met him yesterday and years ago,” she admitted. Dana nodded.

“I know,” she agreed. She’d somehow finished everything for her pediatric degree and practice in what seemed like a year. “If you’re ready, we should go.”

“Dana?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Dana paused and then looked at Angela. “You were always there when I needed you,” she said. “And I will always be there when you need me.”

The two embraced, nearly clinging to each other before pulling away. Dana wiped away the tears. “We have a wedding to get to,” she whispered. Angela could only nod.


End file.
